A Deadly Secrete, Form the Past
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: What are dreams anyway, information from the days passed, or is it something else? Stories told and stories lost, the past always returns. KuramaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: _This is a small story that is based on an dream that is had._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I do won my OCs, and this plot, which came to me in my dream.**

**

* * *

**

**A Deadly Secrete Form the Past.  
Chapter 1.  
****_Visions.  
_By: **_ShoadowsOfTheHeart****_

.

* * *

"Hey Shuichi!" called a high female voice from across the hallway. 

Shuichi, also known as Kurama, former King of Thieves, Yoko, sweat dropped at the girls voice. It was that time in his live when high school has finally come to a end, and when prom rolls around. And for poor Shuichi, his nightmare.

Girls have been sending him flowers, love letters, and even candy, for the passed two months, just so they could just have a chance to go to the prom with him.

Kurama found this all quite annoying, and kindly turned down each girl as they give him their proposal.

The girl or should I say young lady that is calling to our hansom red head, is the head cheerleader, and more popular girl in his school (I know it's an all guy school, but for this to work it's not) Yukari Koto. She, as you my think, dose not have blond hair, she has bark purple hair and dark pink eyes.

She stands at about 5'4, her $200 skinny 4inch black heals put her at 5'8, just below Kurama head. For clothes she wore her cheerleading uniform, with was the school colours, purple pink skirt and a low cute, sleeveless shirt that showed off her mid drift.

Her $200 heals clicked on the floor as she approached the red head, that I might add was looking more uncomfortable at every step she took.

"We need to talk" she said in a some what serious voice as she stopped a foot in front of him, a smirk plastered on her pretty face.

Kurama mentally sighed, out of all the girl that has asked him to the prom, Yukari is the only one that will not take no for a answer. Ever since he first turned her down a week ago, she has been hounding him, and pleading with him saying things like "We have to got together, that is what everyone expects. And we all know that you and I will be crowned queen and king." This time was no different.

"Listen Miss Yukari, as I told you before, I can not take you to the prom. I'm sure there are other guys in this school that would be glade to go with you." Kurama stated in a clam board voice that still sound kind and sweet. Before she could start her pleadings.

Yukari fronded and winded "But I don't want any other guy"

"I'm sorry Yukari, but…." he was cute off with Yukari yelling at him. "SORRY! WHY THE HELL NOT? ALL YOU HAVE GIVEN ME IS NO AND SORRY, IF YOUR NOT GOING WITH ANYONE WHY NOT ME!"

Kurama stayed clam and searched his head for a answer. True he has not asked anyone to go with him yet, he wasn't even planning on going, until his mother pulled out a tux magazine and told him how hansom he was going to look.

On the other side of the school, making her way towards Kurama and Yukari, was a young lady by the name of Luce. She was 5'4, long dark brown hair that was in a pony tail, that still reached her butt, hazel eyes with a red halo around the pulps. In her arms was a hard cover book with, The Past Always Returns on it. On top of her head was a pair of plastic frame glasses there are blue and purple .

She is wearing the school uniform, for girls, knee high skirt and a blouse to go with it. The same colour as the boys.

She is a pretty girl, but do not be fooled by her looks, she is the fifth member of the Rekai Takai.

How?

She was appointed after the Dark torment, she has been working for Koenma for many years, and he found it necessary for her to be on the team as the threats got bigger.

She as you may think she is a demon, half demon.

She was curtly on her way to her fifth and final class, Art history, which she found quite boring and usually fell asleep 3 minutes in.

As she was making her way down the crowed hall way, she could her yelling, and right away she knew it was Yukari.

Luce smirked as she pushed her was through the crowd to see who the poor soul she was yelling at, and maybe cause some devilment.

As Luce got to the front her eyes grew wide when she say Kurama restating himself from strangling the poor girl.

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T GO WITH ME!" Yukari yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Fine if you want to know so badly I'll tell you, I'm already going with someone" he stated in a cold manner

A gasp was heard though out the crowd, whispers where heard, like "He is, I never head about it"… and … "Shuichi asked someone, that can't be true" so one and so forth.

"WHAT!" Yukari yelled, again causing everyone to cover their ears. "YOUR LIYING!" She added her head going anime big.

Kurama just stood there was a annoyed look on his face, as his eyes turned a bit cold as he stated "I do not lie"

Yukari head went back to normal, as a evil smirk came across her face. "Ok then, who is she?"

Kurama smirked back, as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Luce. "Luce Urameshi"

Luce just stood there, unable to speak. '_What the hell are you doing fox? I'm not going to the prom_' she hissed in his mind.

'_Just go along with it please, it will get all the girls off my back, and all the guys that has been following you around all week off yours._' Kurama though back to her in a pleading voice.

'_fine_' she replied as Yukari was in he face ready to kill.

"Yes can I help you?" Luce stated in a board like fashion.

"Is it true ?" She snapped with a murderous look in her eye.

"What?" Luce teased with a smirk on her face. '_time for some devilment'_

"You know what!" Yukari snapped again with venom dripping form her voice.

Luce cocked her head to one side and said "I do? Well now, please inform me, because I know a lot of things."

Yukari raised her hand to slap her, but just as her skinny white untended hand was about to hit Luce's face, Luce grabber her small wrist with a strong grip, causing the popular cheerleader to whimper in pain.

"Not wise my love, so I'll tell you the truth, Shuichi asked me to go to the prom with him over a month ago, and I said yes. Now does that answer your question?" Luce said in a clam soft voice, as she let go of Yukari hand.

The girl stepped back and said "Yes, but why hide it?"

Luce walked over to Kurama and gave him a pick on the cheek and said "No-one asked" and with that Luce walked to her last class, to settled in for her nap.

Kurama, on the other hand shook his head and left for study hall, as he walked by girls whimpered at their lose.

Yukari stood in the middle of the hall, dumb struck. For one she has never been turned down and two, no-one has even dared to tough her in such a manner as Luce did. Yukari eyes turned dangerous as she stomped off to her gym class. '_She we not get away with this'_

* * *

Luce took her normal seat in Art history, the far left corner, next to the window. The teacher couldn't see her there, so sleeping through the class worked out fine. 

She put her book down on her desk and sat down just as her teacher, Mr. Tonmjh, took attendance. Luce rolled her eyes and await her name, since it started with a U she was towards the last of the list.

"Miss Urameshi…." "here" she called and put her down on here desk, but before she did she took out a small recorder and turned it on. Since she always goes to sleep in this class she decided it would be best to record what the teacher says, and get the notes off Akari.

Akari was one of Luce's good friends at school, but only in school. Luce was always to buys in the Rekai to and hang out with friends.

Luce put her head on her arms as Mr. Tonmjh started his lesson, Luce soon fell into a deep sleep.

---0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-----

_**A ship was anchored in the harbour, it was a tall ship, it looked to be that of the 14th century. Heavy sails, and tall masts. As a flag of black was flying form the main mast. **_

_**At the dock a tall man with ragged clothed and a long messy beard stood. In front of him was a woman dressed in a dark red penny cote. Her hair was blond as the sun, here eyes blue as the sky and full of fear.**_

_**The man took the woman by the hair of her head, and spoke something to her, she trembled in fear and shook her head as if denying something.**_

**_The man laughed, and tied a heavy rope around the young lady's hands. She pleaded with him, begged him to stop._**

_**But the man spat something at her that made the woman go pale. **_

_**The man then tied what looked to be rocks to the maidens feet, and with one final word, he pushed her over the dock, a screech was heard as she hit the water. Bubbled formed where she was pushed and soon disappeared.**_

_**The man smirked as he looked up the dock towards the land, a devilish look in his eye.**_

--00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000--

Luce awoke just as the ball sounded, ending the class and the school day. '_that was a strange dream, but that lady did look a tab bit familiar.'_ Luce though as she turned off the recorder, got her thing and left the room.

She soon caught up with Akari.

Akari was a cute girl, with golden hair and sky blue eyes, she stood at 5'0 and was very kind and gentle person by nature.

"Here you go" she said in a kind voice, as she handed her notes to Luce.

"Thanks a bunch, I don't know what I would do without you" Luce chirped as they walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"So, is it really true?" Akari asked as they turned a corner.

"What?" Luce asked a but confused.

"You know, you and Shuichi, the prom? I heard that you two are going together." She stated as they passed by people in the hall way.

Luce sweet dropped "Oh that, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is" Akari said as she stopped by her locker and opening it.

"How so?" Luce asked leaning agents a locker next to Akari watching her put her books away.

"Shuichi is the hottest guy in school, and he asked you to go to the prom with him, how is that not a big deal? If it was me I would have passed out." she finished locking her locker and turning to Luce.

"Look we're just going as friends, nothing more." Luce stated as she pushed herself off the locker and started to walk towards the exit.

"Just friends? Since when where you ever friends with him?" Akari asked a bit confused as she caught up with Luce. "And the fact is you said you always hated him, and that you said yes really surprised me." she added with her finger in the air.

Luce sighed "You see, me and red kind of work together, so I have to put up with him. We kind of have this mutual agreement."

"How so?" Akari asked with a confused tone in her voice as they walked outside.

"Well, ummm.. How should I put this… we well help each other in need, and what not" Luce tried to explain, as she took out her car keys.

"ok, I think I understand, you two are forced to work together" Akari said in a I-got-it tone of voice.

Luce sighed and said "Kind of."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Akari said as she ran off to catch her bus.

Luce again sighed and opened the door to her 2004 red mustang convertible.

She put the keys in the enchain just as the passenger side door opened. She jumped a bit out of surprise when Kurama got it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Luce snapped more then asked.

Kurama sighed "Just getting a ride, since we're all going to your house anyways."

"Whatever" Luce mumbled as she turned the car one and pulled out of the drive way. "Kurama?" she asked making a sharp turn.

"Yes" he asked putting on his seatbelt.

"You own me big time." Luce stated a she stepped on the gas and floored her.

In less then 5 minute they where outside of Sarayashiki high.

"You know Yusuke is going to kill you when he finds out that your taking me to the prom." Luce stated as the side door opened and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko got in.

"Hey sis why is Kurama in the fount seat?" Yusuke asked.

"Because he got in without my permission" Luce sated as she drove off at dangerous speeds.

"Wow touchy today" Kuwabara stated more then asked as he held onto the seat for deer life.

"Just a tab bit." Luce answered taking a sharp turn.

"LUCE!" everyone shouthed.

* * *

"You should get this one" Botan stated pointing out another pink dress. 

"No" Luce stated yet again.

For the passed hour Botan, Keiko and Yukina have been going though dress magazines. Botan somehow found about Kurama was taking Luce to the prom, so she called a last minute meeting to pick out her dress since the prom was Friday, today was Wednesday.

**-Flash Back-**

"So what does the brat want?" Yusuke asked flopping down on the couch.

"Well I have just received information that our own Kurama and Luce are going to their prom together." She chirped happily.

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted "I THOUGH YOU WEREN'T GOING!" he added jumping up.

Luce sighed and said "I wasn't, but Kurama here got into a jam at school, and I had to bale him out."

"The fox couldn't handle a human girl, pathetic." Hiei stated coldly form the window cill.

Yusuke glared at Kurama "Your dead fox boy"

Just as Yusuke as going to attack Kurama, Koenma appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What do you want?" Luce asked a bit annoyed.

"Though I stop by and give you all one of these." he stated handing everyone something except Kurama and Luce and ticked of some sort.

"What is this?" Yusuke asked looking at the piece of paper.

"A passed to Kurama and Luce's prom." Koenma said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Kurama and Luce yelled.

"I though it would nice if all of you went." Koenma stated and left just as fast as he came.

Luce sighed and flopped down on the cough "Great this is all I need."

"Now you need a dress" Botan stated pulling out a bundle of magazines.

-Anime fall-

**-End Flash Back-**

"This one?" Botan asked pointing to a ocean blue dress that tied around the neck and hugged around the hips. It was simple, and nice, just how Luce like it.

"Yes" Luce answered taking the magazine from Botan.

* * *

"I swear Kurama if you make one move on her I'll castrate you." Yusuke threatened. 

Kurama sweat dropped and said "Listen Yusuke we are just going as friends and nothing more, don't worry about it so much."

"Beside she can take care of herself" Hiei sated coldly.

"Point?" Yusuke snapped at the fire demon.

"Yusuke calm down, it's not like Luce is a virgin." Kuwabara stated stupidly.

"Kuwabara" Yusuke hissed with dark eyes.

"Y-yes" Kuwabara answered.

"Run" was all Yusuke said as he ran after him.

Kurama sighed and sat back on the couch. "So why did you say Luce's name and not one of the other onnas?"

"She was right there when Yukari was throwing her fit." Kurama answered looking at the fire demon oddly.

"Are you sure that is why?" Hiei through back, not bothering to look at the red headed fox.

Kurama though for a moment. "I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I don't own YYH, as I said before. I do own Luce, Akari, Yukari and any other OC I throw in here. And the plot line of this story is mine._**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A Deadly Secrete, Form the Past**.  
**Chapter 2.  
**_**Prom Night  
**_**By: **_ShoadowsOfTheHeart._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luce studied her dress as it hung from her full length mirror. She sighed and sat on her bed, it was 2:00 in the after noon, she just got back from the salon, her long hair was in a fancy up do, with two long strands of hair, with a slight curl, was left down in from, and two in the back.

Her makeup was simple, light blue eye shadow, eye liner and mascara, and her lips where a medium red colour.

The prom started at 9, she had to be ready for 6, why? Well because Kurama mom, and her mom wanted pictures of everyone and they were taking everyone out to a fancy dinner.

So all in all, Luce had 4 hours to kill.

On the other side of town Kurama, or should I say Shuichi, was also sitting on his bed looking at his black tux that hung form his door. This was it, his prom was tonight, next month was his graduation, and then what?

'_How am I going to tell mother that I haven't replied to any of the colleges or universities that have excepted me?'_ He though as a knock came at his door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Shuichi, you have a guest." His mother called through the door.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked already knowing the answer.

"Yusuke, and Kuwabara" His mother answered in her kind voice.

"Send them up" Kurama called as he let out a sigh. Botan though it would be a great idea to have all the boys get ready at Kurama's and the Girls get ready at Luce's.

Hiei appeared in the window ceil, and Koenma papered in a cloud of smoke just as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the room.

Over there shoulder was a cover bad with their tuxes in them.

"This is stupid" Yusuke complained.

"Ya, we're not even the ones graduating, Yusuke why did you sister have to skip a year?" Kuwabara wined.

"Because she is smarted then the detective" Hiei spat coldly.

"Watch it.." Yusuke spat back at him.

"Why are you going anyways? I didn't think proms where your thing" Kuwabara asked.

"I have my reasons" Hiei answered in his sharp voice. '_To keep Yukina away from you'_ he though as he glare at Kuwabara.

"Please no fighting, not today" Kurama stated in a stern voice.

Yusuke sighed and sat next to Kurama "Remember what I said fox" he whispered in a sharp voice.

Kurama sighed, Yusuke was way to overprotective of Luce, who if you haven't figured out, is Yusuke younger twin sister.

Luce live in Canada with their aunt for most of her life, moved back just before Yusuke was hit by the car, and was made a Sprit detective after ther dark tormant.

"Yusuke we are just friends" Kurama stated in a low whisper.

"Sure" Yusuke said with a smirk.

Kurama sighed as his mother knocked on the door. "Shuichi, I mad some tee and cookies for your friends."

Kurama got up and opened the door letting his mother in, she smiled at everyone, and put the try on the table. "Hello Hiei, I didn't hear you some in" she stated as she purred up the tee.

Hiei smirked and said hello, she then turned her attention to Koenma. "And who are you?" she said with a confused smile.

"Koenma, Shuichi friend from school" Koenma answered with a bow of his head "It's nice to meet you Miss. Minamino."

"Nice to meet you, and call me Shiori, did you come in with Hiei?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Yes" Koenma was with a slight smirk.

"I see, well your lucky I put out a extra cup out." She said with a smile as she left the room.

"Your mother is indeed a kind woman Kurama." Koenma said taking a sip of his tee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Luce? Botan, Yukina, and Keiko are here." Atsuko called as she walked in to her daughters room.

Luce looked up at her mother and sighed "Okay, let them in, and mom don't even think about drinking."

Atsuko smirked and said "I won't, and besides Yusuke cleaned out the licker cabinet, that means non for you either."

Luce sighed "Great, because I could really use a drink right now."

Atsuko laughed at her daughter

"You know any other mother would be shock at what I just said." Luce stated with a smirk.

"Well I'm not like any other mother, and besides my sister told me how you use to sink in drunk." Atsuko teased.

"Meh, there was nothing else to do, and it's not like I did it every day." Luce through back.

Atsuko shook her head as the girls walked into the room, Atsuko left still shaking her head.

"LUCE!" Botan yelled.

"What did I do?" Luce asked a bit confused and annoyed.

"Why aren't you in your dress yet?" Botan stressed.

"Because it's only 2:30 and I don't need to be read until 6, so ya, you get the idea." Luce stated "And I already have my hair and makeup done, until like you three." Luce added with a slight smirk.

"Fine, well then you can help us get ready." Keiko sated hanging her dress on the back of the door.

**-3 ½ hours later-**

Luce stood with her dress on and sighed '_Stupid prom, stupid Kurama' _She though as Keiko put more hair spray in her hair.

Keiko wore a red strapless dress, that hugged her hips and flared out to the floor. Her hair was in curls, and a gold necklace was around her neck and gold earrings hung from her ears.

Botan worn a pink fluffy dress with a v neck, that crossed crossed in the back. She word light pink eye shadow and pick lip gloss. Her hair was let down and was slightly curled at the ends.

Yukina wore a qua green simple dress, her hair was the same as it always is and all the jewellery that she wore was the tear gem that Hiei gave her when he came back form the Makai.

Atsuko walked in and gasped "You girls look amazing, and Luce you look wonderful, Shuichi is going to have a hard job keeping his hands off of you."

Luce's mouth hit the floor, as a slight blush came across her cheeks. "Mother!" she gasped, as the rest of the girls giggled.

Atsuko smirked then said "Time to go, the boys will be here soon." Then left the room.

Luce just stood there mouth opened and red cheeks. "I can't believe she just said that" Luce finally said.

"Well she does have point, and it's not you and Kurama hav….SLAP..' Luce clapped a hand over Botan mouth "Shut it blue" Luce hissed as Keiko and Yukina look at them with confused looks on their faces.

Botan shook her head as Luce took her and away. "What was that all about?" Keiko asked in a confused voice. "What have you and Kurama done?" she added with a evil tint in her voice.

Luce sighed "Nothing for your ears your hear, and it was along time ago, we're just friends now." was all Luce said as she walked out into the living room.

Keiko looked at Botan, who just shrugged and ran after Luce before she said something she would regret.

Keiko looked at Yukina, and they gave each other confused looks before joining Luce and Botan in the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama and the others walked outside, Yusuke twirled his car keys, well his sisters car keys, on his finger as Shiori shut the door, she was dressed in a black dress with a black see-through shawl over her shoulders, her hair was down and pink lip gloss danced a crossed her lips.

"Shuichi and Hiei can go with me, Yusuke do you mine taking Kuwabara and Koenma in your car?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Not at all" Yusuke answered with a smirk.

Kurama sighed as he opened the car door for his mother, she got in a passenger side. Hiei got in the back. Kurama walked over to the driver said and got in, not before Yusuke gave him a warning look.

Again Kurama sighed.

Line..

Luce sat on the couch with another flustered look on her face as her mother told Keiko and Yukina some nice storied about her and Kurama.

"And this one time I walked in they looked so cute, Shuichi had his arms wrapper around Luce." She side in a child like voice.

"Mother will you shut it already" Luce hissed as the door opened.

Atsuko jumped up and straighten out her red dress that reached to her knees, her hair was tied back, and red lip glossed graced her lips.

Yusuke was the first in the living room, he look very hansom in his whit tux, his hair was un-gelled, and a red rose bud was placed on his jacket.

"Wow, you guys look great, even you mom" Yusuke stated as he walked over to Keiko, he kiss her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her go red as beat.

"Yusuke" she said in shock as Yusuke placed a rose corsage on her wrist.

Kuwabara and Koenma entered next, they did the same as Yusuke, well almost. Koenma gave Botan a pink corsage, and Kuwabara gave Yukina a sea green one.

"Where is Shuichi?" Atusko asked Yusuke.

"He's should be here now" Yusuke answered just as Hiei walked in the living room in a black tux that had the tie loosen and the shirt top two button undone.

"Hn" was all he said as he plopped himself down on the window ceil.

Shiori was the next to walk in, she smiled at every one, and greated Atsuko.

As she did Kurama walked in, Luce's breath caught in her thought as she saw the red head. He was in an all black tux, with a black under shirt, a red tie hung lose around his neck, and a ocean blue rose bud was placed on his jacked.

He smiled at Luce and walked over to her, he took her hand and kissed it "You look beautiful Luce." he said in a soft voice.

Luce let out her breath as Kurama slid a ocean blue, fully opened rose corsage on her wrist. A light blush came across her cheeks as Kurama let her hand go. Atsuko had a smirk on her face as Shiori had a bright smile on hers.

Yusuke was giving Kurama the mother of all death glares.

"You look great in that tux" Luce finally said in a playful voice.

"Thank you, here" Kurama said as her pull out a bundle of white and red roses from behind his back.

Luce gasped and took them "Thank you, their beautiful" she whispered in amazement.

Yusuke get out a growled to worn Kurama to back off.

"Pictures!" shouted Botan.

-sweat drop-

**-After dinner and at the prom-**

The music blasted, people in different dresses and tuxes danced around. Everyone look great.

Luce and Kurama sat at an table in the back and watch people dance. Keiko, Botan and Yukina dragged Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma (he's in his teen form by the way) to the dance floor, Hiei was keeping a eye on Kuwabara.

A girl in a pink low cut dress walked up to Kurama and with pleading eyes asked "Shuichi would you dance with me?"

Kurama smiled at her and said "Sorry but I don't dance."

The girl sighed and walked away.

"You really know how to break a girls heart" Luce stated in a cold manner.

This struck Kurama hard, as he saw a far away look in Luce's eyes.

"Luce I .." Kurama started but was cute off by Yusuke "Damn those girls can dance, they must have energizer batteries in them" He huffed as he took a seat next to Luce.

"Your just a wimp" Luce stated teasing her twin.

"In dancing yes, but that's all" he replied with a smirk.

SMACK

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yusuke shouted at Luce.

"Oh nothing, you pervert, just wait until I tell Keiko" Luce teased.

"Tell her what?" Yusuke demeaned.

"What you where just thinking" Luce stated in a evil voice.

Yusuke went pale "please don't" he pleaded with her.

"Meh" was all she said as Yusuke sighed.

Kurama mentally sighed, they were always plying ticked on each other, and finding a new ways to black mail one another. Luce seem to be the worst out of the twins, even though Yusuke was more well known, Luce like to keep her pranks and devilment anonymous.

Soon the girls and guys came back all beat out form dancing, well except for Hiei who just glare at Kuwabara wanting him to die.

"Wow, I'm beat" Botan sated taking a sip form her drink.

"Same" Keiko and Yukina said at the same time.

"Why aren't you dancing Luce?" Yukina asked in her sweet voice.

"I don't dance" was all she said as she glanced at Kurama, as old forgotten memories flood back into her mind.

_**-Flash back-**_

_Luce jumped up into a tree outside of a house, from the tree she could see a open window. Again she jumped landing on the window ceil. _

_She clamped down into the dark room and walked over to the bed where a person was sleep, or looked to be sleeping._

_Luce crawled on the bed and over the sleeping form, just as she was going to pull the covers down, the person moved and in a flash she was pinned to the bed, with the other person on top of her._

_She smirked and whispered "I though you where asleep for a minute there."_

_The person smirked and said in a soft voice "never, not when I know your **coming **for a visit." _

_Luce giggle lowly and said "Your mother?" _

"_Asleep, the doctors gave her some sleeping pills, she isn't waking up anything soon." He whispered as his hot breath tickled her ear._

"_fun" was all she said so he crashed his lips into hers._

_He moved from her mouth to her neck, Luce let out a moaned in pleasure and she whispered his name "Kurama"_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"Luce?" Keiko ask snapping her out of her trance.

"Umm. What?" Luce question looking confused.

"Where did you go?" Botan asked with a smirk.

"What?" Luce question still confused

"You where just off in la la land" Yusuke cute in.

"Oh.. Hehe… sorry for spacing out." Luce said with a blushed as she glance at Kurama.

"Any ways, like I was saying do you want to dance?" Keiko asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Keiko" Luce stressed "I don't dance remember"

"Bull shit, you use to dance all the time when you and K.. SMACK! CRASH Luce had though a plat at Kuwabara, to shut him up.

"OWW, What the hell was that for!" Kuwabara yelled whipping a bit of blood off his face.

"Shut it you idiot!" Yusuke snapped "Lets dance" he added grabbing Keiko and pushed everyone to the dance floor, as he sent a death glare at Kurama.

Kurama sighed, and looked at Luce "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing" Luce said a bit to quickly.

"Luce I …" again he was cute off this time by the teacher. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to announce the king and queen of the class of 2005." his voice ran out over the speakers.

Luce turned away form Kurama, again he sighed.

"The queen for the grad class of 2005 is" he paused and opened the gold envelop he read the name "Yukari Koto!"

The class clapped as Yukari squalled, and ran to stage. Her hair was down a in curls, she wore a bark purple dress the hugged every curve. She took the staged with a smile as the teacher put the plastic silver crown on her head.

"Thank you all!" she yelled as the teacher move her aside and spoke again.

"And this years King for the class of 2005 is" he opened the silver envelop and read the name. "Shuichi Minamino"

Kurama sighed as he slowly walked to the stage, Luce watch him the whole way with a heavy heart.

Kurama took the stage, and slowly walked to the teacher, the teacher smiled at him and placed a gold plastic crown on his head.

"Now for the King and Queen to shear their first dance." The teacher announced as the music stared.

Kurama turned to Yukari and held out his hand "Care to dance?" he asked as nice as he could.

"I would love to _my_ king" She stated as she took his hand, Kurama tried not to cringed at what she said.

Kurama led her to the dance floor and then lighty put his hands around her waist.

Luce glare at Yukari, as a smidge of jealously tugged at her heart. Yusuke took a set next to her "I could kill him you know" he said with a smirk.

"No need, I can do that myself" Luce answered back with a smirk.

"You still love him don't you?" Yusuke stated more then asked.

Luce glared at Yusuke and said "I don't know, but I can't forgive him"

Yusuke hugged his sister and whispered in her "Let him explain"

Yusuke was the only one who knew what really happened between Kurama and Luce, and he was the only one that could comfort her on the subject.

Across the dance floor Kurama saw Yusuke hug his sister, a pain tugged at his heart. There was nothing he could do, when they broke up she never really talked to him, just on missions, manly because she was forced to. But on occasion she did save his life, as on occasion he saved hers.

"This is perfect don't you think?" Yukari asked with a seductive voice.

"No" Kurama answered "Not yet" was all he said as he keep his eyes on Luce.

Yukari caught have he was looking at, as a murderous spark appeared in her eyes. '_just you wait Luce'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the nigh came to a end one last slow song played, Kurama took this as his chance and walked over to Luce. "Dance?" he said in a soft whisper that was quite familiar to her, and sent a chill down her spine.

Luce glance around, there was people looking at them, Kurama never asked anyone to dance before, Yukari was different, he had to dance with her.

"Sure" was all she said as she took Kurama had and let him lead her to the dance floor as "We belong together" started to play.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish, _

_I was lieing to myself._

"Luce what happened?" Kurama asked as the turned around.

"What do you mean? Luce asked a bit confused.

"With us?" Kurama filled in.

Luce glared at him "You know."

_I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be sitting Here beside myself _

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything _

_I never felt _

Kurama sighed "I don't, you never gave me a explanation"

Luce glared at him and spat "I don't need to give one, you know what you did"

_The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side _

_Right here cause baby _

Luce went to leave but Kurama pulled her closer and held on to her tight

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby please cause _

_We belong together _

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together _

"No I don't" Kurama said in a pleading voice.

"Kurama stop it please" Luce stated

_I can't sleep at night _

_When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio _

_Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now" _

_Wait a minute this is too deep I got to change the station _

_So I turn the dial trying' to catch a break _

_And then I hear Baby face "I Only Think Of You" and it's breaking' my heart _

_I'm trying' to keep it together_

_but I'm falling apart_

"Why? I know you still care" Kurama said in a low voice.

"I.." Luce looked up into his deep green eyes "I…"

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_Throwing things, crying tryin' _

_To figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song Ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside _

_I need you, need you back in my life_

_baby _

Yusuke watch the two, he wanted to kill Kurama for putting his sister though so much pain, but then on the other side he knew Kurama was in just as much pain and heart ack.

"Yusuke what happened between those two?" Keiko asked taking her head off his shoulder.

"Kurama broke Luce's heart, and Luce broke his." Yusuke answered as Kurama was going to give Luce a kiss.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby please cause _

_We belong together _

Luce's heart raised as Kurama leaned in to give her a kiss, '_I can't, not again'_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together baby_

Luce pushed him back, "no" was all she said as she left his arms and walked out of the room.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause _

_We belong together_

Kurama stood there and let out a sighed as he walked back to the table.

"Go after her" Hiei stated as he appeared in the set across form him.

"I can't, she doesn't want me to" Kurama answered with a heavy heart.

"You need to talk to her and you need her to listen" and with that Hiei was gone to watch his sister or so Kurama thought

Kurama sighed and look at the door way '_What did I do?'_

_Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh baby baby _

Luce took in the cold night air. '_How can he act like he didn't do anything?'_

"Why won't you let him talk?" Hiei said in his cold voice.

"This isn't you business Hiei, so back off." Luce hissed at him.

"It is when my friend is hurt" Hiei shot back.

"Great you sound like Yusuke" Luce teased.

Hiei cringed "don't say that"

Luce shrugged then sated to walked back inside.

"You still didn't answer me hanyou" Hiei snapped as he appeared in front of her.

"Why should I, when he won't even admit what he did." Luce snapped as she pushed Hiei aside and walked back into the room.

Hiei sighed 'because you don't know the truth" and he was gone.

As Luce walked in her eye lock with Kurama as the song ended

_We belong together._

Luce turned her head away as look towards the stage where Yukari now stood.

"The after party is at my family cottage, it's out in Tyoki, 765 next to the beach. All are welcome." She announced as the crowd cheered.

"You going?" Yusuke asked popping up beside her

"Yes, to keep a eye on you." Luce stated with a smirk.

Hiei appeared next to Kurama "You going to that thing?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"Yes, mother wouldn't let me live it down, and maybe I can talk to Luce there. How about you?" Kurama answered.

"Yes, to make sure Yukina stays pure." Hiei said in a cold voice glaring at Kuwabara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukari smirked as she got into her limo. '_This is going to be perfect, I'll get rid of her and I'll have Shuichi all to my self.' _Yukari though as her eyes flash red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I don't own YYH, as I said before. I do own Luce, Akari, Yukari and any other OC I throw in here. And the plot line of this story is mine._**

**

* * *

**

**A Deadly Secrete Form the Past.  
Chapter 3.  
****_A Shocking Past  
_By:** _ShoadowsOfTheHeart._

.

* * *

Luce, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina when in Luce's car. 

While Kurama took Kuwabara, Koenma , Hiei and Botan in his car.

"So, who is this Yukari girl any ways?" Yusuke asked, he was in the front seat.

"Head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, the head of Kurama fan club, dated every one on the boy's hockey, football , and half the soccer team." Luce stated turned sharply into the exit.

"I see, she is one of those." Yusuke said as Luce passed Kurama black sports car.

"Yup, she is the reason why I went to the prom with Kurama" Luce said pressing the peddle down farther to the floor.

"Luce?" Kuwabara asked a bit scared.

"Yes" she stressed.

"SLOW DOWN!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko yelled.

"Meh" she said making a sharp turned

"AAAAAA LUCE!"

* * *

Music blared as teens danced around like drunken fools, wait a minute they are drunken fools. :p 

Luce sighed and kept an eye on Yusuke, he wasn't the most pleasantest drunk in the three worlds.

"LUCE!" called a familiar voice.

"Akari?" Luce asked trending around to meet the sky blue eyes of Akari. '_sky blue? That's right the woman in my dream had sky blue eyes, and she did look a lot like… _"Luce I have been looking all over for you" Akari stated bring Luce back to earth.

"Why?" Luce asked a bit confused.

"Well because I'm your friend, and I just saw Yukari dragged Shuichi outside." Akari informed her.

"So, I told you we're just friends" Luce spat back.

"I know, but I saw you dancing with him back at the hotel, and that didn't look like a friendly dance, and he almost kissed you, well until you ran away." Akari rambled on.

Luce sighed "Yea, Yea, I got your point"

"SO, what are you going to do?" Akari question

"Nothing" Luce answered crossing her arms. '_If he does care then he won't do anything with her'_ She though glancing to the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A high pitch scream cut though Luce's ears.

Luce jumped and looked around, no one reacted "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" someone screamed again, causing Luce to looked around like a mad woman.

"Luce is something wrong?" Akari her friend in a worried tone.

"Didn't you hear that?" Luce whispered.

"Hear what?" Akari answered.

"That scream, it sounded like a woman." Luce whispered again, her voice getting serious.

"Luce, no-one screamed, are you ok?" She asked again still concerned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "That, didn't you hear that?" Luce said as her voice got higher.

Akari gave her friend a grave look and said "No I didn't, are you sure you ok?"

Luce didn't answered as another scream was hear, Luce ran out the door towards the scream.

Yukari smirked as she saw Luce run from the house. '_Perfect, just like I though she'll play hero. But little does she know what she is really getting her self into.' "_Oh Shuichi could you help me with this please?" She asked the red head as he finished reputing in a light.

"sure" he said in a annoyed voice.

* * *

Luce followed the scream to the beach, when she got there she looked all around, nothing. "AAAAAAAAA" the scream sounded again. 

Luce ran down the beach to a dock, there she saw a woman and a man, it was dark but she could tell that the man clothes was torn and ragged looking.

Luce ran to the dock "Hey!" she scream as she approached them, nothing happened the man pick the woman up by the hair of her head and whispered something in her ear. "HEY!" Luce shouted as she made a punch at him.

But it didn't make contact, she went right though them, causing them to disappear. Luce looked around the dock "A ghost? Man I must be losing it" Luce said out loud as she put her hand to her head.

She then turned around and looked into the water, she could see the moons reflection . It was so big a full. She sighed as she remember the time when she first met Kurama. It was a night like this, and guys had gotten them selves into mess.

**-Flash Black-**

_Luce ran though the Makai, follow the sprit energy of her brother and his friends_

"_DAMN IT!" Luce ran faster at her brothers out burst._

_Luce was strong, but not as strong as her brother, well not strong as he could be. Yusuke has not yet reach is full power._

_Luce could see a clearing up ahead, and she could smell blood. Her brothers blood. '**hold on Yusuke**' she though as she burst though the trees and started attacking the demon._

_Her twin sasi's, flashed in the moon like as she quickly lashed at the demon knees, causing him to fall to the ground. _

_She appeared in font of Yusuke, and took a fighting stance. Her features where cover in a black cloak._

"_Who are you?" Yusuke asked in a weak voice._

_Luce didn't answer, because she knew he would know her voice._

"_YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" the demon hissed as he tried to stand._

_Luce smirked as she fuscous her energy into her twin sasi's, as the demon charged at her she twirled around and shouted "SPIRT SLASH" to slashes of light came from her sasi's and cute the demon in two._

_She landed gracefully and put her twin sasi's back in her boots. She then turned around to face Yusuke and his team._

"_Who are you?" A red head boy asked._

"_And why did you save us?" Asked a shot boy with red eyes, and spiky black hair with white out-burst in it._

_Luce looked at Yusuke in the eyes and pulled down the hood of her cloak._

_Yusuke froze, as his face went pale, Kuwabara was in a state of shock as they both shouted "LUCE!"_

"_umm, hey Yusuke, Kuwabara, how's it going?..hehe." Luce said in a uneasy voice._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke shouted "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!" he added walking towards her._

_Luce glared at him "YOU ALMOST DIED, I COULDN'T TAKE IT A SECOND TIME!" she shouted back at him._

"_Hole one, Yusuke how do you know her?" Kurama asked a bit confused, Luce blushed a bit and turned her head to the side_

_Yusuke turned to Kurama with a nervous smile and said "Well she is my twin sister Luce" _

_-**End Flash Back-**_

Luce sighed again, her ears still ring when she remember that day, Yusuke was yelling at her for hours.

She look up at the moon lit sky and sighed, "This place is uneasy, something evil happened here" she said out loud to no one. "Or I'm just going crazy" she added with a slight smile. She turned around to leave but as she started to walk an invisible force pushed her over the dock.

Luce left out a scream as she hit the water with a loud splash.

In the cabin on-one hear her scream, the dock was to far away, but not for a certain fox demon that is trying to get the persistence Yukari away form him.

His head jerked up at the scream '_that was Luce'_ he thought as he headed for the door. Yukari stepped in front of him and said in a playful voice "Where are you going?"

"I heard something outside" Kurama answered as he tried to move the girl aside.

"I didn't" she stated not letting the fox demon leave.

As Kurama was trying to leave, Akari had followed Luce to the dock, she was worried about her friend. And got even more worried when she head a scream and the sound of someone hitting the water.

* * *

Luce struggled to rich the surface, something was trying to pull her down. Just as she would reach the top she would be yachted down again. As she struggle agents this invisible force, a vision came to her. 

**_The man smirked as the woman hit the water "Witches don't deserve to live" he spat as the bubbles disappeared from the water surface._**

"**_Next!" he yelled as another man with torn clothes and unclean body approached him with another woman in his hands. She had sun gold hair and sky blue eyes, and she was wearing a red penny coat._**

"**_Are you a witch?" the man with the long beard spat._**

"**_No, I am not what you say I am, please do not be fooled by the head master. He is ill and does not know what he is saying" the woman pleaded._**

"**_Ai, but you my lady, have been tending to the head master since he fell ill, and as you did he has gotten worst. WITCH!" he stressed slapping her across the face._**

**_The woman sobbed as the pain from the hit pulsed in her cheek, a small trickle of blood ran from her lip as she turned her head back to face the man. When she did her face went pale as the man tied her hands together "Witch's deserve to die, you well snick to the bottom of the lake." he whispered as he tied rocks to her feet._**

"**_No please" she pleaded as he pushed him into the water "AAAAAAAA' she screamed she hit the water. _**

Luce came back to herself as something came into the water, grabber her arm and puller her out.

Luce gasped for air as her resurfaced "holy. shit…" she panted as she swam to the dock.

"You ok?" A kind voice asked.

"Akari?" Luce asked looking at her friend.

"Ya" she answer pulling herself up. "I heard a scream, and I thought you where in trouble." She added helping Luce out of the water.

Luce lay face up on the dock taking deep breaths, Akari sat next to her wondering about her friend.

"What happened?" Akari asked in a worried voice.

Luce sat up and put her hand to her head. "I don't know, I couldn't get to the surface something was pulling me down."

"You could have got caught on something" Akari suggested standing up and lending a hand to Luce.

Luce took her hand and got up "No, it was wasn't, I would have gotten myself free, and the fact that someone pushed me in the water" she said walking toward shore.

Akari caught up with her "A ghost?" she asked a bit scared.

"I'm beginning to think that " Luce answered stepping off the dock and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he tried to get Yukari away from the door, but she wouldn't move. 

"Listen I head someone outside" Kurama stated yet again.

"But I didn't" she answered yet again.

"That doesn't cover up the fact that I did" he said in a more dangerous voice, the Yoko inside of him was getting very annoyed with this human girl.

Yukari had a scared looked in her eyes for a sec, when she felt the power he held within him. '_this my be harder then I though'_

Yukari stepped aside just as she head Luce and another girl talking outside the door.

Kurama ran out and saw a wet Luce and Akari. "What happened?" he asked the two girls.

Luce glared at him and walked inside "Nothing" was all she said.

"Luce" he called as she disappeared inside.

"She clams that someone pushed her into the water on the dock, and that something was trying to pull her under." Akari explained ringing out her hair.

Kurama turned to her "Did you save her?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, when we where in the cabin she said she hear someone screaming and ran out, I was worried about her so I went after her." She answered whipping her ruined makeup away from her face.

Kurama sighed "Thank you" he said with relief in his voice.

Akari smiled at him and when to walk inside, but before she did she turned to him with a question in her pretty eyes. "What exactly is your relationship with Luce?"

Kurama froze and went a bit red "AA well, we use to date" he confessed.

"I see, well what ever you did, you better fix it, something is going to happen tonight." Akari stated turning back around and walking inside the cabin.

Kurama stood there confused '_something is going to happen?'_ He glace to his left and say a smirking Yukari, and a sudden since of danger came over him.

* * *

Luce walked into one of the bedrooms that wasn't '_occupied_' by '_people_' and looked for some dry clothes. She opened the closet and smirked, she found a pair of black dress pants that was easy to move in, and a black button up sleeveless shirt. 

She found a towel and dried off and put her hair in a single French braid, then put on the clothes that surprisingly fit her perfectly. '_strange' _Luce though as she hung up her dress to dry.

She opened the door and waked bake out to the party, Yusuke was mouthing off to someone. '_great' _Luce though walking quickly over to Yusuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yusuke yelled at a green haired boy with blue eyes.

"I said that your sister was a good lay" He through back.

Yusuke made a smack at him, but Luce caught his arm -"Yusuke calm down, you could kill him"- She said in the Makai language.

-"he is talking shit about you"- He hissed back.

Luce raised an eye brow and looked at the boy, who was smirking. Luce let go of Yusuke arm and turned to the boy.

"Who are you?" she hissed in a cold manner.

The boy put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You don't remember?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

Luce pushed him off and glared at him "Do not touch me, and I have never met you before" she snapped in a sharp voice.

The music was now died down, and everyone was watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Now, now, Luce, you remember that night -In the Makai-" he said the last part in demon language.

Luce harden her glare on him and Yusuke and Hiei were on guard.

-"Who are you?"- Luce spat shapely

-"Joko, your assassin"- He said coldly as he made a swipe at her. Luce jumped back and took a fighting stance.

Luce looked around everything was stopped, even Hiei and Yusuke. "What the hell?" Luce stressed looking a bit lost.

"I'm a time demon, and the best assassin in the Makai." He stated taking out a katana and pointing it at Luce.

Luce reach for her twin sasi's but nothing '_That's right I left them home, damn it to hell'_ she swore in her head.

"What no weapon?" He teased charging her, Luce jumped back avoiding the people as she went.

"I don't need one" she hissed forming her sprit energy in her hand.

"Tis, tis, if you do that, you kill off of your class mates" he teased swiping at her again.

Luce drained away her energy and flipped over his head as he attacked her again.

"Fine I'll kill you with my hands" she hissed punching him in the face.

He held his cheek and smirked "You're stronger then you look, I'm impressed." he said as his eye flashed red.

"I'm stronger then you think" Luce hissed as her eyes also flashing red.

Joko charged at her, thrusting out his katana at her, Luce quickly move to the left and grabbed his arm and took his Katana out of his hand, and with another quick movement she drove the katana though his heart.

He coughed up blood as she pulled out the katana. He fell to the floor and smirked at her "I'm impressed" and with that he died, and his body disappeared as did the katana, brining everything back to normal.

"Luce what happened?" Hiei asked form behind her.

She looked around, everyone was going about their own business like nothing happened.

"I don't know, Hiei" she answered turned to him.

"Something is off here" Hiei stated glancing over at Kuwabara as he tried to get Yukina to go outside with him.

"I know, I saw ghost at the dock, and something pushed me in, while I think it was a ghost, well what every is was stay on guard" she warned him as he flicker away to follow Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Luce!" Akari called

Luce turned around and gasped at what she was wearing, it was a red penny coat. "Where did you get that?"

"Yukari, she saw me all wet, and offered it to me, why?" Akari answered and asked.

"Oh nothing, it looks good on you." Luce covered up '_She looks like the woman in my vision, could she be the reincarnation? And where the hell is Koenma and Botan?' _Luce asked herself searching the area, and found there sprit energy in the same place, in one of the rooms.

Luce sweet dropped and sighed '_tipple with you need them, they are at something else'_

"Oh Luce your bleeding" Akari point out

Luce looked at her arm and saw a line of blood. '_He must a nicked me'_ she though looking back at Akari who had a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing must have cut myself when I fell, or pushed" Luce stated.

"Let me help" Akari said grabbing Luce's hand and daggering her to the bathroom. There she sat Luce down on the vanity chair and got out the first aid kit.

"Akari what you know about your family past?" Luce asked as Akari took out some gauze.

"Umm, they come form a long line of healers, until my great, great, great, great grand mother was killed." Akari stated whipping the blood away wound.

"How was she killed?" Luce asked watching the girl apply some cream.

"She was accused of being a witch, so she was thrown off the dock. It was believe that water purifies the heart and soul. The same with fire, that why some where burned and some were drowned." Akari answered wrapping the gauze around Luce's arm.

"Where?" Luce said in a serious voice.

Akari stooped what she was doing and looked in Luce's eyes, and saw worry, and power. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked a bit scared.

Luce took Akari arm "because the woman I say in my vision looks a lot like you, and she was wearing that penny coat," Luce pointed out.

Akari took a step back and glared at Luce. "How did you know?" she said in a low whisper

"I saw it, I'm very intoned with the past and sprits." Luce stated getting up and looking around the room.

"My mother said I looked like her, and from what I heard, I acted like her as well, always kind, and willing to help anyone." Akari stated in a low voice.

Luce walked towards her friends and said "Where was the town to?"

"Here, well used to be here, this cabin is the only thing left, it was renovated by the Koto's a few years ago. This cabin is actually a museum, Yukari parents probably don't even know we're here." Akari said in a worried voice.

Just as she said that the lights went out. "Damn" Luce swore, as she took Akari hand and left the bathroom.

"I don't head anyone" Akari said

"Same here, this isn't right" Luce she in a serious voice as she formed a ball of light in her hand.

Akari gasped "How did you do that?"

"I'm explain later, just don't let go of me got it" Luce stressed as she entered the living room.

"Yusuke, Keiko?" Luce shouted, but got nothing. "Koenma, Botan?" again nothing "Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei!" she shouted looking around

"KURAMA?" she screamed but nothing.

"no-one is here" Akari said in a scared voice.

"Damn, this isn't good,. Yusuke would never leave me behind" Luce stated looking around the room.

"Who is Yusuke?" Akari asked a bit confused.

"My twin brother" Luce answered walking some more.

"You have a twin brother and never told me." Akari hissed turning Luce to face her.

"Not the time or place" Luce stated just as the lights came back one. But everything was different, it was all mid 17th century.

"Oh no" was all Luce said when the doors burst opened and the man from her vision stood in the door way.

"There they are, get the witches." The man shouted as other men ran for them.

"Akari stay behind me" Luce order getting into a fighting stance.

"Luce?" Akari asked.

"Just do it" Luce snapped as she punched one of the men in the face, but her fist just ended up going though him making Luce stumble to get her footing. "What?" Luce question as she turned around and saw a woman like Akari and herself in the corner.

"I don't understand" Luce stated watching as the men grabbed the blond haired girl as she screamed "NO SHE IS HURT!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUNT WITCH!" the man yelled as another man pick up the black haired woman, who was bleeding from her side.

"To the dock!" the man with the beard yelled.

The men ran though Akari and Luce as they went, but Luce's eye met those of the golden haired woman as they went outside.

"Akari, she say me" Luce stated

"I know, what are we going to do?" Akari asked worriedly

"Nothing, this is the past all we can do is watch." Luce answered as then followed the ghost to the dock.

* * *

Yusuke and the others stood in darkness as they watch Luce and Akari leave the house. 

"LUCE STAY THERE!" Yusuke shouted, but to avail.

"What are we going to do?" Botan asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing but watch" Hiei sated "The fox isn't here" he added in a calm voice.

"That's right, where is he?" Kuwabara said his stupid voice.

"With Yukari" Koenma said looking at the seen, "She has trick us all, Luce and Akari are relieving their past, while we are trapped here. Yukari will try and seduce Kurama, with no interference."

"But how?" Yusuke asked in a angry voice.

"She is half time demon and half illusion demon." Hiei answered in a cold voice.

"She can manipulate time, right now she is only plying with Luce and her friend." Koenma stated in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked

"She can make Luce and Akari real to them at anytime" Hiei filled in trying to stay calm. Hiei holds a lot of respect for Luce, she was his best friends love, and he made a promise to Kurama to look out to her.

* * *

Kurama was in a room, how he got there he doesn't know, last he remembers was talking to Akari. 

He sat up and looked around, everything was white, the walls, the bed sheets, the door. '_where am I ?'_ he asked himself as he stood up.

As he did the door opened and in walked Luce, dressed in a whit nightgown that made her look like angel.

"Luce?" Kurama question.

She smiled and walked over to him, she placed her finger on his tone chest and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she side in an low whisper.

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes, '_this has to be a dream'_ Kurama though as she looked deep in his eyes again, with forgiveness in hers.

"Why?" Kurama asked putting a hand on her cheek. '_She's warm, no this can't be a dream'_

"Because I made a mistake" she answered lightly pushing him back on the bed. She crawled on top of him, Kurama quickly turned her so he was on top.

"Just like old times." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes" Luce answered as Kurama crashed his lips into hers.

Luce mentally smirked as she kissed him back _'time for Luce and Akari to meet the past.'_

* * *

Akari and Luce followed the men to the dock, the woman with black hair was weak, and was struggle to stand. 

Luce got closer, and as she did there was a flash of light and now she was standing in front of the man, she could smell him, he smelt of whiskey and sweat. He was wearing a red torn jacket, and a dirty under shirt, tight back pants. He looked to be a priet.

"Let me go" Luce hissed in a voice not of her own.

"I will my lady, just answer me question" He spat.

Luce glared at him.

"Are ye a Witch?" he question in a evil voice.

"No, I am not" Luce spat "Do not compare me to such weak creatures." Luce snapped, as she cringed from the pain in her side. This was not her talking, she could see though the eyes, but the mind was not hers.

"WITCH!" he shouted and pushed her over the dock, as the golden hair woman screamed.

* * *

"LUCE!" Yusuke shouted from his darken prison. 

"She'll drown" Botan stated in a worried voice.

"But she a great swimmer" Kuwabara through in

"She is bleeding, she can't make up by herself." Hiei hisses at him.

As they watch Luce thatched around in the water Akari was next in line.

'_Hand in there please' _Yusuke though trending his head away.

In a room all of white, the only one that can save her is a red headed fox demon that it being taking over by an illusion.

_

* * *

What will happen next? Will Luce be killed? will Kurama be taking over by Yukari? _

_Just waite until tomorrow for the final chapter of _**A Deadly Secrete Form the Past.**


	4. Chapter 4 Final

**Disclaimer: _I don't own YYH, as I said before. I do own Luce, Akari, Yukari and any other OC I throw in here. And the plot line of this story is all mine. :p_**

**

* * *

**

**A Deadly Secrete Form the Past.  
Chapter 4.  
****_I'm Sorry  
_By:** _ShoadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Kurama moved his mouth to Luce's shoulder as she moaned in pleasure, and she whispered his name "Shuichi" 

Kurama stopped and looked at the girl again. "What's wrong?" Luce asked a bit confused.

"What did you call me?" he asked her in a stern voice.

"Shuichi, your name silly" she answered putting her arms around his neck.

His eye harden on her, as he search for her sprit energy, _'she's a full demon' _Kurama pushed the girl back, and jumped off the bed.

"Who are you demon?" Kurama hissed pulling out his rose whip.

"Luce, Shuichi what's the matter with you?" she pleaded.

"Your not Luce" he hissed in a cold voice.

The room faded, and turned in to a dark room with a mattress, the woman faded and there stood Yukari in the white nightgown.

"How?" she shouted

Kurama smirked " Luce has never called my Shuichi in the bedroom" his voice was cold and deeper.

Yukari glared at him "Demon, I knew it, no-one could be as perfect as you and be human."

"The same goes for you" Kurama hissed in a dangerous manner. "Where is she?" he added walking closer to her.

"It's to late lover boy you'll never make it in time." Yukari said with a evil voice.

In a flash Kurama had her pined to the wall. "If you value your life any, you will tell me where Luce is!" he hissed, he eyes flashing gold.

Yukari whimpered and struggled agents him. "Who are you" she asked in a shaky voice.

Kurama smirked "Yoko" the girl went pale as she struggled harder.

"As in the King and Thieves?" she stated in a scared voice.

"Where is she?" Kurama snapped, getting annoying with the demon.

"The dock" she said quickly, as Kurama dropped her.

"If you try anything I will kill you" he spat as he flickered towards the dock.

Yukari gasped for air "He's so strong"

Kurama raced towards the dock as a scream reached his ears '_Luce hold on'_

* * *

Luce could feel her life slipping away, she didn't have the strength to swim to the surface 

Bubbles formed around her as another body hit the water.

'_Akari' _Luce thought as golden hair passed her. Luce acted quickly as she caught Akari and untie her hands and feet, and pushed her to the surface.

Luce's eyes went heavy as she snack farther to the bottom of the lake.

Akari reach the surface and gasped for air, just as a familiar red head pulled her out of the water. "Where's Luce?" he asked putting the girl down on the dock.

"W..a..ter.." she panted out.

Kurama didn't waist anytime jumping into the water.

"_I'll go fine Kurama'" Luce yelled as she walked down the forest path to Kurama garden._

_As she did she could hear faint arguing, she ran faster and as she entered the clearing, she gasped as she saw Kurama kissing some vixen. Luce ran away unnoticed back to the temple._

_She sat on the couch and waited for Kurama to return. He showed up not even 2 minute later, look flustered._

_Luce took this the wrong way, and as Kurama spotter her and went to great her with a kiss. Luce pushed him back hard, causing a loud crash to be heard._

_Kurama gave her a confused look, as Yusuke and Hiei ran into the room._

"_What's wrong Luce?" Kurama asked talking a step towards her._

"_Don't you think about it, it's over Kurama. Did you think I was stupid and wouldn't find out!" She hissed as she punch him in the face, Kurama eyes when dark the words struck him harder then the punch. _

"_Luce I…Kurama started but Luce cute in "Shut up…What you did is unforgivable!" she snapped as she ran from the room._

_Kurama went to go after her but was stopped by Yusuke and Hiei "Don't, you know what could happen if she gets to angry" Hiei hissed at him._

"_And beside, your going to explain to us what the hell happened" Yusuke hissed at his friend as he push him onto the couch. _

Kurama swim to the bottom of the lake where Luce's body lay. He grabber her and kick off from the ground to the surface.

"_I don't know what I did, I was in the garden.. Oh no.." Kurama said standing up._

"_What do you mean Oh no?" Hiei asked, Yusuke left to go find Luce, he didn't want his sister to do anything stupid._

"_While I was in the garden a female fox demon approached me, she tried to seduce me and I told her I was taken. She didn't listen so we argued, and in the misted of that she kissed me, but I pushed her away." Kurama stopped and looked at his friend. "She must have saw it and took it the wrong way, I have to talk to her" He add standing up._

_Hiei pushed him back down "Not now, if you piss her off more, she could end up blowing up half the city." Hiei said in a cold voice._

"_Damn it, how could I have left this happen?" Kurama muttered as he put his head in his hands._

Kurama gasped for air as he reach the surface of the water, Luce did nothing. Akari help Kurama pull Luce on to the dock.

"She isn't breathing" Akari stated in shock.

Kurama pushed her aside and started CPR '_Don't you die on me'_

* * *

"He got her" Yusuke breather out. 

"She isn't breathing" they hear Akari say.

"NO" everyone shouted.

They watch as Kurama pushed Akari aside and started CPR.

"What is he doing?" Hiei asked a bit confused.

"CPR" stated Keiko "It's used to get your heart beating again, and to get her to breath." she added watching him do chest compressions.

* * *

Kurama breathing in Luce mouth slowly, and started another around of chest compressions. '_Please come back to me'_

_Luce stood in darkness, as she head a familiar voice in her head. **'Please come back to me' **"Kurama" she whispered. "Am I dead?" _

"_No, not if you want to" A familiar cheery voice said._

"_Botan?" Luce asked turning to face the fairy girl._

"_Luce it's up to you if you want to live, Kurama is trying his best to save you, he wants you to live, and Yusuke, what well happened to him?" Botan said walked towards her._

"_Why is he trying to save me?" Luce question._

"_Because he still loves you. Listen you have to let him talk, he didn't cheat on you." Botan said giving her long time friend a hug._

"_I saw it" Luce stated tears in her eyes._

"_You saw a girl kiss him, you didn't see it all. He pushed her away, he loves you. The eye and the mind will always play tricks on you." Botan stated giving a warm smiled to her friend._

"_How do you know?" Luce asked_

"_I was there, I saw the whole thing." Botan stated giving her another hug._

"_Why didn't you tell me!" Luce said getting angry._

"_I tried, you wouldn't listen." Botan said in a soft voice._

"_I'm sorry" Luce stated as a bright light filled her eyes._

Kurama gave her another breath, as he did Luce started to cough, and rolled to herside. Kurama let out a sigh in relief. He put his arm around her and sat her in his lap as she cough up water.

"K-r-ama" Luce said between coughs.

"It's ok, your fine." Kurama said soothing her, as she went into a peaceful sleep.

Akari left tears of joy stream down her face, as Kurama pick up Luce and carried her back to the cabin.

Yusuke and the others was set free form their dark prison, and found themselves back in the living room of the cabin.

* * *

School was normal the following Monday, as Luce went to her Art history class. On her way passing Kurama as he went to study hall. 

After what happened at the cabin Kurama has been acting differently, he smiled at her now in the hall way. But still never talked.

Luce remember what Botan said to her, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Luce felt so stupid and guilty for not listing to him, for not letting him talk to her, and for shutting him out.

'_no I will not lose him again' _Luce though as she stopped in the hall way and turned around to face Kurama.

"Kurama?" she called not caring that other people were around.

Kurama stopped at her voice and turned around to meet her sorry hazel eyes. "Can we talk?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Now?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes." she answered turning back around and heading for the door.

Kurama smiled as he followed her.

They walked for about 20 minutes until they came to a park. Luce took a seat on the park bench, and Kurama joined her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked turning to face her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"For?" Kurama asked holding back his joy.

"For pushing you away, for not listening, for not believing" she answered as tears streamed down her face.

Kurama sighed a happy sigh as he whipped away her tears with his hand. "Don't cry, I shouldn't have been so foolish." Kurama said in a soft low whisper.

Luce looked at him then through herself in his arms and took in his sent. "I missed you" she whispered as Kurama pulled her back and kissed her with love and passion.

Luce returned the kiss with the same or even more love. They broke the kiss and looked in each other eyes "I missed you too" Kurama said as he kissed her again.

In the sprit world Koenma smirk as he watch the to loves in his mirror. He turned to a pretty demon with dark pink eyes and dark purple hair and said "You did a great job Yukari"

The girl smirked and said "Thank you uncle, I knew acting was my thing"

Koenma smiled at her and said "I know, tell you mother I said hi" he finished while summoning a portal, the girl gave him a warm smile as she vanished though the portal.

"You know Koenma if Luce and Kurama finds out what we did, hell will brake lose." Botan stated walking into the room.

"Well this is one secret they will not find out" Koenma stated looking back to the mirror, as Kurama and Luce walked hand in hand into the sunset.

**-THE END-**

* * *

I hopt you all enjoyed that short story, and for the people reading My BeyBlade story i might have a new chapter up Monday and i'll try and finish it this month, i just got to remember the last chapter i wrote. You see i wrote it in school, and now i'm home,a nd my college is 3 hours away... any ways.. THANKS to all the poeple who reviewed good and bad...lol..:p 


End file.
